


I'll be around the bend

by wasabi_31



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_31/pseuds/wasabi_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不是Reid选择的FBI。FBI选择的他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be around the bend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll be around the bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104558) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> The original work has been orphaned by the author, so I just go ahead translate this one without asking permission. If you are the author and find it not OK, just please let me know and I will remove this post.  
> I would post as I go, hopefully on a weekly basis :P  
> Dedicating to Derek Morgan, my favorite character on Criminal Minds.

序章

Reid十七岁时他妈妈去世，而他正在修读心理学和法学两个博士学位。他并没哀悼，只是尽己所能迅速收拾好行李。他明白还没成年就变成孤儿的孩子会有何种遭遇。他不想知道父亲是否还活着又会否再度接纳他。他不想和父亲一起生活。他只想独自呆着，他想……他闭上眼回忆起妈妈的声音，他想她念书给他听。

但他想要的不重要。他叫来救护车，冷静地描述了谁在哪儿出了什么事。放下电话，他只能走过去，亲吻她冰冷、蜡质般的额头随即离开，门在他身后轻声碰上。他的胸膛心口一片沉重。他现在孑然一身，独自抵挡世界。

能撑过来的，他对自己说。他之前都对付得来，况且现在他需要照顾的人只有他自己。

~*~

第一章

春天的伯尔尼很美，尤其在日出的时候。Reid向来是个早起的人，一直都喜欢在清冷夜气被温暖阳光慢慢取代的时辰漫步。阿勒河的流水闪着光。

他从没弄明白是这座城市的什么，使他终于停留下来——也许是两年前那个冷酷无情的冬天，Jan就那样提出他可以睡地板上的床垫直到他重新振作起来。也许他只是厌倦了满世界旅行。

他现在能说德语了，还有法语，此外还懂一点西班牙语和葡萄牙语——学习起来并不难，他向来喜欢语言。他在发音上遇到了问题，但很多瑞士人也讲英语，所以和人打交道比预料中容易些。

 

刚过早上五点，户外几乎没有人，于是他感觉整座城市似乎就只有他而已。大概还有半小时才会开始喧嚣，人们离家出门上班，孩子们在床上醒来，家长送他们到学校，然后到市中心购物或为别的事情奔波。Reid自己则还有一个小时才需要去警察局报道。时间足够在沿河排开的长椅中找一处坐下，时间足够他……只是闭起双眼去聆听。

~*~

“早安，”Reid把几封信丢到桌上时，办公室五十多岁的大叔打招呼说，言语间透着和善。办公桌上已堆满了纸张，乱作一团，所以信件看上去并不突兀。

“这些信刚才在门外，”Reid撇嘴笑笑，“你又吓跑了送报的男孩吗？”

“你这么一说，刚才是有个女孩……我可能是态度不太好。他们因为这个不再帮我把信拿进来了吗？”

“应该是那个原因，是的。”

Steiner队长看他的目光犀利中透着好笑。“你来干什么，boy?”

Reid耸耸肩。“和刑警Limanto督查约好会面，就想来看看你怎么样了。” 

“他向你寻求的帮助，还是你又自己凑过来想加入调查？不，别回答，我不想知道。让我猜猜，是桩连环案件吗？” 

他得到的回应只是又一个耸肩。 

“Jan怎么样？”

“如果你要问我他的近况，回家吃晚饭吧，”Reid咧嘴乐了，“我会让他回去的。”

“多谢。那我期待你也一起来。”Steiner挥手让他出去。“现在，快走吧，给老警员一点安宁完成文书工作。”他语气中真诚的关心掩盖了不客气的用词。

Reid并不介意。他边走边挥挥手。他只是想确认对方一切都好。他们有几天没交谈了。他上一周都案件缠身，绘制地理侧写、努力弄清动机和研究受害人。这里刑侦水平挺不错的，但是论运用侧写手法协助解决实际罪案的话，他们还没那么先进。从许多方面讲，Reid很庆幸他对一些棘手案件提供侦破手段加以协助的做法没被看作是骑到警察们头上。 

Reid回家费了些时间；他顺路买了点杂货，咖啡，还去药店买了安眠药。

家是一处破败的建筑，在街道沿线一些翻新过比较漂亮的房子之间。不过，这里价钱便宜，之前他决定要住久一点的时候必须考虑租金。当然，要是当初没有Jan，Reid绝不可能付得起；顺便一说，Reid进屋的时候也正是他在打电话，办公室也已经开张。Reid把星巴克的杯子放在办公桌上，Jan露出大大的微笑表达感谢，并示意Reid稍等一下。 

“爸爸怎么样？”他挂掉电话就问。

“想见你和你吃晚饭。”Reid说。

“你确定他不是说和‘我们’？”

“确定。”

“骗子。”

“我去不了，”Reid说。“我要去别的地方。” 

“约会？”Jan咧嘴乐了。“那，和谁呢？我认识吗？” 

Reid翻翻眼睛。“所有答案都是不。有新案子了吗？”他知道，统计学上，还要有几周时间生意才会又忙起来。秋天是一年中最繁忙的季节，冬天是最迟缓的。几乎还要再过两周他们才又能够对雇主有所挑剔。

“没什么提得起劲儿的。盗窃案，受上周公映的审判和间谍题材电影带动有提升，我猜。案子我接了，鉴于你在忙。你那个谋杀案我有什么能帮忙的？消防员的案子还是你的职责，对吧？”

“别那么称呼他，”Reid叹气。“并不是一个消防员干的。” 

“媒体那么叫他的。” 

“我知道。这是一个纵火犯所为的可能性甚微，已经低到不会真的被纳入调查过程了。并且如果你考虑到抛尸的情节，推衍出不明嫌疑人是一名消防员几乎不可能符合逻辑——”Jan并没在听了。Reid抿住下唇让自己停下不要越扯越远。“你拿到整理好的那些受害人的档案拷贝没有？” 

“有了。让人毛骨悚然。想起来当初我为什么不干刑警了。多亏这差事。”

Reid从翻拣着的信件中抬起眼来。“你还可以回去的，你知道吧？他们会马上接纳你。”

“我喜欢现在这里。跟你一块。在这里学到的也比我接受警察训练收获多得多。”Jan微微一笑。“我现在靠闻的就可以察觉到罪恶感带来的心虚。更别说我还顺便积累了一大堆没什么用的统计知识。” 

Reid哼了一声。“我上楼去了，把买的东西收起来。喝你的咖啡吧，这会儿大概都凉了。别忘了和你父母吃晚餐。” 

“Reid？”Jan在他几乎都到门外时叫了一声。 

“怎么？”

“等到今晚？别穿毛衣了。说真的。简直不忍直视。”

 ~*~

-20160413-

有时候，Reid会在夜晚的老城区闲晃，这里的灯光如此美丽，一切看上去异乎寻常又错位。那和剧场看戏或听音乐会的人来人往无关，和酒吧夜店无关，更多是一种疏离但仍旧归属的感觉，好像他也是城市喧嚣的一部分，在城市腹地安顿下来，周身围拢一层暖暖的烟霭。这感觉……自在。他在拉斯维加斯从没感受过，但有时，当他记起童年，他回忆中某些惊鸿一瞥的片段带有类似的感受；当他的头依在妈妈胸前，听妈妈为他念书，除了双耳不用任何部位去感知，只辨别出她的声音。

两年前，他比现今更常光顾这附近的酒吧。他那时更孤独。他记得自己有起一股子怀旧情绪，近乎于对任意一座美国大城市的乡愁；它们都与伯尔尼大相径庭。那时他只认识Jan，没有其他人准备和他交换人生经历，和一个维加斯来的瘦高男孩，看上去还不够年纪饮酒，也不是搭过讪能带回家的合法岁数。

走到第三圈Reid逐渐厌倦了。时间将近午夜可他不知道自己在寻找什么。一些需要保护的青少年男孩，或许防止他们被施虐狂烧成灰烬，但在恰巧正确的时间恰巧正确的地点碰巧赶上可疑事件的几率近乎于无。要是交上一点运气，他明早便不会被电话叫去局里领取又一个薄薄的文件夹，上面印着又一个受害人的名字。

他在临街的众多酒吧中挑了一间走进去，一股暖风扑面而来。外面其实不冷，他的薄夹克可以抵御；进了屋他就需要脱掉外套。他喜欢酒吧里人多一些。没人会留意到他，除非他想引起谁的注意。在酒吧后部甚至有一小块舞池，闪着红橙黄三色彩灯好像小火苗。他未动分毫就已能感觉到汗水滑落。

“请来一瓶啤酒？”他用德语问酒保。那男孩露出一个稍纵即逝的微笑，然后一瓶啤酒就摆到了他面前。今晚生意很忙，没有闲聊的时间。Reid可以理解，也不很介意。他不怎么想跟人交谈。如果他想要畅快谈笑，他就会跟Jan回家了。

这种情况下，“阅人”仍旧是他打发时间最喜欢的手法之一。只消让他的目光掠过这座迷宫，聚拢又散开的那些个体。吧台远端有两个面对面坐在吧椅上的女孩正在争吵。他不需要听清话语就知道都是因为一个男孩——一个甚至对她俩都没兴趣的男孩。他今晚会和他现在的舞伴离开，这首歌要么下一曲之后。两个女孩的注意力应该放在那舞伴身上，而非彼此。他又喝了一口自己的啤酒。酒还是凉的，那感觉更好了，鉴于热气已经爬上了他的脖子并且还在稳定上升。

“不怎么能喝酒？”

Reid跳了起来。他刚刚陷入沉思中，没留意周围。半秒过后他意识到事情哪里不对。“你怎么知道我说英语？”他眨眨眼。他旁边没人说英语；不是德语就是法语，话音交织，词句延绵。

“我不知道，”那个男人回答，微笑的时候亮出洁白的牙齿。“但我不会讲德语，所以就想着碰碰运气。”

Reid点点头，扭脸继续喝他的啤酒。

“在这里你看上去格格不入，”那男的又试图找话。

Reid叹了口气，抬起眼。“别—别误会我的意思，但我今晚不是很想说话？”

“你叫什么名字？”

Reid眯起双眼。“我不是刚说过—”

“就让我这一回。”

“Reid。”

“我是Morgan。见到你很高兴。”然后就没有然后了，没再多说一句或多看一眼，男人走掉了，远离Reid呆的地方，向吧台更里面的一个女孩报以微笑。女孩意味深长地打量了对面的男人一番，说了句什么，拇指挑向舞池的方向。

他的肌肉健壮，肯定有在健身，但不是那种只为了炫耀才锻炼的人。这个人有些——他移动的方式，像一只潜行中的野生大猫。他会用到那些肌肉。他展现的姿态，他手臂的姿态，他是惯于持枪的。也许是军人，Reid得出结论。又或许，他的胃一阵翻腾，是警察。美国警察。口音很明显是美国人。曾几何时那不就是他的梦想。他尽力不再去看，但那很难。Morgan跳起舞来就像要没命了似的，对每个动作倾尽全部，就像那会是最后一次。

Reid在最后一个音符渐消的时候走出酒吧。反正那里面也实在是太热了。

 

~*~

-20160502-

“嘿。嘿，pretty boy。”

他没料到Morgan会跟着他。他不认为对方是个抡斧头的疯狂凶手，但以防万一，他直到留出了足够长的安全距离才停步。

“我看见你走了。”

“是呀，”他又没想瞒着什么。

“我看见你朝我张望。”语调里没有骄傲，或者妄自尊大。只是陈述事实，而他的眼睛深邃又带着思索。权衡着。

Reid讨厌被权衡。他别开视线。“所以？”

“之前，在吧台的时候？我以为你不感兴趣。”

“我不是—”

“让我先说，好吗？如果你想跳舞，只是万一你想，我在城里最多再呆一两天，住的旅馆离这里最多…一两条街？只要说句话我就回屋里去，找别人跳舞。但今晚，我是想和你。”

他真是——Reid会说美丽，但那个词不适合。像Morgan这类型的男人你不说他们美丽，或者英俊，而说好看简直太屈就了。他就是那样，一种奇异的存在，笼罩在对街夜店招牌的闪烁灯光中，他自己，大概也知道吧。

Reid这辈子就只和两个人睡过。他不知道这种事是怎么约的。他不知道自己能做什么。他不知道为何会是今晚，当他的胸中感觉还跳动着先前那首歌的节拍。

“如果你害怕的话，你可以—告诉下谁。等下我——哦，你看。”Morgan走近一步，Reid觉得他应该后退一步，但他的双脚不听使唤了。证件上印着“Derek Morgan”，就在FBI的徽章下面，头衔是特别探员。那不说明任何问题，但也算是有个身份证明。他可以给Jan写条短信，他的手机有GPS定位；他还没和男人一起过，但Morgan看着他的样子清楚地表示他想要。

“哪个部门？”他无法制止话音里细微的颤抖，只得用吞咽掩盖。他修长的手指埋入夹克的口袋。

Morgan露出微笑。“BAU，如果你听说过的话。大概没有——”

“犯罪行为分析组，”Reid打断说。“我……”

有一瞬间的静默。Morgan看起来并不着急。

“如果—如果我又有心情谈谈了。那样的话，也可以吗？”

“我不是—”

“我的住处就在附近。有间房子。如果—如果那可以的话。”

Morgan眨着眼。“你确定？”

“如果你不介意走个十五分钟。”

“我不介意，”Morgan说。“但是——Reid，对吧？这并不—这只是一次性的，你理解，对吧？我明天就走了，最晚也晚不过后天。”

Reid点头，不耐烦了。“我不蠢。我知道什么是‘勾搭’。但是，我不觉得我想在某家酒店里搞，就算是不错的酒店。”在Morgan能回答之前，他赶紧又说。“你跑到瑞士来做什么，话说？”这一问让Morgan有些措手不及，就他们今晚的夜生活而言是个不错的转换。Reid喜欢主导，就算只是在一段谈话中。

“欧洲之旅（Tour de l'Europe），“Morgan歪着头说道，弯出一个令Reid为热度而颤抖的微笑。Morgan的法语口音和Reid自己的一样糟糕，但这一次，他心里为他们被同样一件事难住感到一阵好笑。 

“现在这个笑容我等了一晚上。”Morgan补充说。

Reid拉拢自己的夹克，脸红了。

~*~

“私家侦探，嗯？”他们在厨房的桌边坐下，Morgan露齿一笑。屋子里很安静，墙里细微的吱嘎声，外面有辆汽车驶过，隔壁一些被蒙住的响动。Jan到底是没有回家。Reid猜想他是不回来了。大概就在父母家住下，或者去他女朋友那里过夜了。

“就那一类的。”

“你怎么知道的BAU？”

Reid瞧了他一眼。“我读过所有书，尤其是最早那批BAU探员之一写的。他叫David Rossi？对于心理变态者共有的思维模式，他访谈录中的观点很有趣；他从调查角度对现代案件给出的概述，尤其对这个部门的工作是一种很好的洞悉，尽管我认为当前和他还是组员的时候已经有了不少变化——”

“Reid。Reid，说慢点。”Morgan笑开了。

Reid噤声。“抱歉。” 

“没关系。现在这个时间我的脑子很难跟上你说话的速度。另外我还喝了那么些酒。”

“我认为这是一个有卓越贡献的部门，考虑到通过努力理解犯罪心理所破解案件的比率再对比——” 

“你在这里住很久了？”

Reid眨眨眼。“什么？”

“你似乎熟悉周围环境，还有人，甚至有人可能会说你很自在，但你还没融入当地，你还没被文化接纳——两年了？三年？”

“两年半，”Reid说道。“你想喝咖啡吗？或者喝点别的？我想我们可能还有些剩下的千层面——”

Morgan从座位上起身，嘴角带笑地走了两步绕过椅子。随即他拉着Reid的前臂，让他也站起来。“现在的话，我真的需要让你闭嘴了。” 

“你这样暗示我话太多并不是特别礼貌的……唔！”

也不是那么的出乎意料，但这体验是全新的，而Reid害怕新鲜事物，好比来自他认识了也就半小时的陌生人的亲吻，或者一条坚持不懈要撬开他口腔的舌头，还有同时在他背上稳住他的双手。并不糟糕，只是不同。他从没想到自己会亲吻另一个男人，没有——他有想过这个，当然了，在读过《岩石上的男孩（Boys on the Rock）》和《橘子不是唯一的水果（Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit）》之后——但这件事从未成真，幻想从未变成现实。

他没想到自己会如此喜欢这样，落在下唇上的轻舔还有抓握的力道，Morgan用手臂更紧地圈住他将他拉近。Morgan的手指潜入他的衣服之下，肌肤被碰触令Reid不由自主地发抖，温暖的触感和侵袭皮肤的微凉空气形成对比。

Morgan亲吻起来就像他跳舞那样，充满热情，感官超越理智，但当Reid终于迎头赶上，开始同样热烈地回吻，他并没去争夺主导。他任凭Reid去探索，同时双手抚上对方身侧，拇指按压着肋骨，一根根向上描摹。 

“你太瘦了，皮包骨头，”他们分开喘息，只得到这么一句评价。 

Reid气得瞪眼。“我可没有习惯亲吻冒犯我的人。” 

“哦，那么这是一种习惯，吗？”Morgan笑出声，拇指腹扫过Reid一边乳头。

一阵欣快蹿过神经系统Reid倒吸一口气。“没有——没有你那么习惯吧，我估计，”他结巴了，拼命要保持镇定。这句反驳只是没来由的推想，但如果Morgan的表情能说明什么他似乎猜中了。 

显然回答可以等下再说，因为Morgan再次吻上他；他推挤着Reid的胯蹭上来，用手抓着Reid的屁股，同时他的舌头做了些什么让Reid暂时忘了自己姓甚名谁。 

“定个规矩，”Morgan突然说。他依旧托着Reid，但在两人之间留出几英寸空间好让他们看着彼此。他的呼吸也乱了，但远不像Reid那样被突如其来的感官体验冲昏头脑。“第一条，不许互相侧写，从现在开始。”

“这是说我能算侧写组的一员吗？”Reid露出自嘲的微笑，但看到Morgan投来意味深长的目光当时就后悔了。他无法解读，不知道那是什么意味，但他感到不自在。 

“第二——你有张床，对吗？” 

“你只在床上操人？” 

“个人而言，靠墙操我也能办到，但我觉得第一次你会想选比较舒服的地方。” 

这个表情，Reid可看明白了。羞恼爬上他的面颊而他想挣脱髋部的禁锢，让Morgan放手他好找回个人空间。他需要思考，但那不可能做到，Morgan裤子下面勃起的轮廓清晰可见，他身体的热度和所喝下咖啡散发的气味扑面而来。他真的需要思考，主要是想出一个让他不感到屈辱的方法承认Morgan是对的，他以前从没做过这个，但又不让脑子里冒出的第一个念头脱口而出——他不是个处男可为何人们总默认他是？

Morgan不肯放手。他在Reid可以出声抱怨之前收紧手臂把Reid拉回来，于是Reid脑内盘旋的疑虑到了嘴边就被堵住。刚才他们中断了的亲吻又重新开始，Morgan侵占他的嘴，啃啮他的双唇。Reid感到自己有了丝毫放松，可一意识到就再度紧绷起来。 

“左边还是右边的门？”Morgan问道，喘着粗气并且狡诈地不给Reid时间回答，所以他只得在亲吻的间隙用下巴指指左手的门——他房间的门。Morgan没问其他的，领着两人走进去并靠向床，等Reid的膝盖背面沾到了床沿，轻轻推着他躺下。

“我没有——“Reid开口说，当Morgan的手指利索地解开扣子，又拉下他的拉锁，那些抗议被咽了回去。 

“没问题的，”Morgan嗫嚅着，沿着他的脖子向下亲吻，舔舐他的脉搏涌动的那点。更多血液朝着阴茎向下奔流，心跳剧烈快速，好像密集的鼓点。

奇怪的是，真的没问题了，随着他们缓慢褪去衣物本能开始发挥作用。Morgan没有压在他身上，而在他旁边躺下，他们就都侧躺着，面对彼此，分享更多亲吻；一种奇怪的感觉占据了他，好像他耳朵里嗡鸣的静电音但更轻柔，更安慰，尤其是当Morgan向下挪动身体，舌尖扫过他身上每一处，亲舔每一寸，然后含住了他的阴茎，令他拱起身冲顶进湿热的口腔。

那之后真的就没问题了。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 私心猜测，本文的标题来自于John Mayer的歌‘Wheel’：  
> “You can find me, if you ever want again, I'll be around the bend…”  
> 这是一首讲述离别和重逢的歌，于是在Shemar Moore即将离开剧组Paget Brewster又即将回归的现在，听来更加令人感慨。


End file.
